1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication/multimedia terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern wireless terminals are equipped with various additional functions as well as a communication function. The additional functions may include a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) function which receives and displays current or live TV broadcasts, and a radio function for receiving and playing a radio broadcast. Thus users can watch TV or listen to the radio anywhere by using the wireless terminal's DMB or radio function.
In the home environment, a wireless terminal user might watch TV or listen to the radio through the DMB or radio function of the wireless terminal while sitting in the backyard or on the porch. Inside the house, however, the user typically selects larger equipment, such as a television or a high powered stereo, as the audio/video (A/V) entertainment device of choice.